The Unshiri
Overview Little is known for certain of the shadowy organisation known as the Unshiri. Originally thought to have been a Chinese based investment firm, the agency appears to have influence in numerous global governments and organisations. Official records of the organisation are extremely - almost intentionally vague - with large amounts of contradicting and outright false information regarding the company and its nature seeded throughout the internet and the global community at large. What can be ascertained is that the company appears to be heavily involved in investments, providing expertise and money to various key governments, officials and corporations across the globe. What is peculiar about these dealings is that they rarely seem to be for the purpose of turning a profit, though the agency appears to have no shortage of funding. Rather, these shadowy figures appear to instead choose to affiliate themselves with corporations, governments and individuals who they believe can further their own goals. As to what those goals precisely are is itself often unclear - however it has been noted that many of the affiliates of the Unshiri have been implicated or directly involved in furthering wars or causing significant loss of life through pollution or other means. More than one coup has been linked to the organisation, but again with little evidence beyond circumstantial to back this up. The Unshiri have no known place of residence, no known base of operations nor even any known infrastructure. All that has been observed of the are the figures known as their 'agents'. Unshiri Agents The Agents of the Unshiri are almost as mysterious as their company. Dressed in black suits and often sporting slightly menacing smiles, they are reported to have an 'otherworldly' sense about them, something that they use to make those they speak with uneasy. Many have reported a sense of dread when speaking with them, and have often commented on the peculiar way they move, as though everything about their presence is intended to instill a sense of the 'uncanny valley' effect in those around them. More remarkably, it seems this ability to tap into the subconscious fear of others is trained into them. Agents have been noted of all ethnicities and creeds suggesting that there is a recruitment drive somewhere; though it has been noted that every Unshiri agent appears the same height and build. Males and Females have been reported, though female agents appear to be extremely rare. Though rarely the cause of much need for investigation, it is the frequency of sightings of these individuals in strange or even paranormal circumstances that has warranted cause for further investigation. Often in the wake of reports of paranormal activity, the Unshiri have been reported to have sent agents to 'discuss matters' with witnesses at the scene. They have even been reportedly observed collecting and even destroying evidence. To date, there have been few known confrontations, but disturbingly the rare times local law enforcement has intervened the individuals responsible have been noted to have suffered freak accidents, paranoid attacks, consistent nightmares, or even psychotic episodes shortly afterwards. Appearance and Armament Unshiri agents are always sighted as having worn black bespoke suits, often covering their eyes with dark sunglasses. Though rare, it has been reported that they are carrying weapons - often pistols, holstered within their suits. Further to this, is the aforementioned 'sense of dread' that they exude, known to weaken resolve and to instill a sense of unearthly fear in those around them. It has also been reported that they have seemed to simply 'slip' in and out of heavily shadowed areas, as though vanishing entirely only to reappear elsewhere almost impossibly quickly - or even to disappear entirely. How this is achieved is - as yet - uncertain, but it seems likely that a measure of high grade stealth training is instilled into the Unshiri's agents. Connection to Sedis production and the 'Afflicted' Problem Evidence continues to mount that the Unshiri are in some way linked to the mineral Sedis 9 and its related compounds. It is theorised among those at STOCKADE that they may be responsible - at least in part - for some of the initial discoveries made of the mineral; including its ability to generate energy when refined. To what end they might have done this is unclear, but Unshiri agents are regularly sighted in the presence of Solarus Enterprises officials and other companies that have extensive contact with Sedis production and gathering; not merely in recent times, but as early as the closing years of the Petroleum wars. It is postulated that the Unshiri may have a hidden agenda regarding those known as the Afflicted- individuals who have been exposed to Sedis 9 mutation. Several disappearances of such individuals have been linked to Unshiri activity, as well as the disappearances or deaths of many investigating the Afflicted's origins. The purpose the Unshiri may have with such individuals is unclear and of top concern to STOCKADE officials.